


carve me open.

by starryfloofs



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Repressed, Heavy Angst, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Past Torture, Past Violence, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24539254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryfloofs/pseuds/starryfloofs
Summary: Only Cody can see the cracks behind that brilliant smile.Fortunately, he's there when the dam finally breaks. He stays, unlike everyone else, but in the end he can feel the small fracture etched deep into his soul.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 148





	carve me open.

**Author's Note:**

> these two lovebirds are maybe a bit out of character, but i did write this to keep myself from going insane. it's been rough lately, so the only logical decision was to make my favourite star wars characters suffer.

⠀  
⠀  
“ I'm tired. ” whispered the Jedi, practically melting into the welcoming embrace of his Commander.

Cody sighed softly, running his fingers through the soft coppery locks. “ I know, cyar'ika, I know... ”

“ I can't do this anymore, I'm too weak. ”

His throat tightened, heart skipping a beat as small droplets landed on his thigh. The anger his being held before had now died out, even though that tiny voice in the back of his mind kept reminding him that others deserved to suffer for what they had done, and what they have not done. Cody wondered how blind the Jedi truly were, to think that one could go through so much yet not hold any scars — Obi-Wan had been suffering ever since he first came to the temple. His General fought so hard, yet no one cared.

“ You're not weak, you're the strongest man I know. ”

“ I'm not good enough, I never was. ”

“ You are good enough. ”

So much pain. So much sorrow. A life taken over by violence. Each breath feels like torture.

“ I don't deserve happiness, I have ruined too many lives. There's blood on my hands, Kote, there's not supposed to be blood on my hands! The Jedi are Peacekeepers, not– we're not fighters, I'm not supposed to be a General, but it feels like being one is the only thing I can be. The only think that I'm good at, but I failed my men. I failed in training Anakin. I failed Qui-Gon – he should have been the one that trained Anakin, not me. I should have died, not Master Jinn. ” 

Cody fought the urge to growl at the mention of Qui-Gon Jinn. “ K'uur. That Master of yours was an idiot, cyar'ika, he took away so much from you and asked too much in return. You haven't failed, not at all. You did everything you could for that boy, but the choices he makes are his own, the mistakes he makes are his and not yours. ”

“ And don't get me started on Maul. ”

“ I-I don't deserve you... ”

Cody gently moved Obi-Wan from his lap and placed him onto the bed before kneeling down in front of him, callused hands cupping the tear - stained cheeks. He stared into those ever - changing crystalline eyes, letting a small smile tug at the corners of his lips.

“ Obi-Wan, you mean everything to me. You have my heart, you have my soul – I would give up everything to make you happy. You have been through enough, far too much, even. You most certainly do deserve me, and so much more. Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum. ”

“ I'm sorry, Kote, I'm so sorry... ”

Cody said nothing, instead wrapping his arms around the trembling body and pulling the man onto his lap. He buried his nose into Obi-Wan’s hair, a shiver running down his spine when the other pressed his cheek against the crook of his neck. His heart ached as the muffled sobs filled the room’s air.  
⠀  
⠀  
⠀

**Author's Note:**

> i based this fic on a similar interaction i had with my best friend. and honestly i just made this for relief.


End file.
